


Missionary

by ilmv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mormonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/ilmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen as an LDS missionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionary

It was 4:30pm. I had been spending the afternoon scrapbooking when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. I went to answer it and was greeted by the sight of a pale, slightly built, handsome young man with spiky bronze hair wearing a dark suit, striped tie and a nametag. “Hello, ma'am. Do you have a moment? I’d like to talk with you about Jesus Christ.” His nametag identified him as a Mormon missionary named Edward Cullen. I was bored out of my mind and maybe even a little bit lonely. If nothing else this might be entertaining. “Hello, Edward. Ok, please come in.” He seemed surprised I had invited him in, as he had likely spent the better part of the afternoon having doors angrily shut in his face. He set his bookbag down on the floor and we sat on my couch to have our little chat. “Would you care for some tea?” I asked. He shook his head. “No, thanks. I don’t take caffeine.” I forgot that Mormons don’t drink tea or coffee. “Oh, I’m sorry,” I said, somewhat embarrassed. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’m on a special diet, anyway,” he said, smirking slightly to himself.


End file.
